


Shower

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja and Alex take advantage of the shower at Jorvik Stables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Of the many things that Mr Sands had brought to Jorvik, the addition of showers to the stables was one of the better ones. Of course, the social hierarchy dictated that only the rich, snobbish girls could use them, but that could easily be got around if a certain rich, snobbish girl accompanied you to the showers.

It was a hot day in Jorvik. Hot for the horses, hot for the riders, and particularly hot for casual mechanics.

“You look hot,” said Katja, leaning on the paddock fence while she watched Alex work on the hay feeder.

“In what way?” asked Alex. She gingerly picked up one of the tools that had been sitting in the sun and quickly used it before dropping it.

“The usual ways,” said Katja. “Only it’s extra hot now because you’re all sweaty and covered in grease.”

“You will be too soon,” said Alex. “You look like you’re about to jump me.”

“I have self-control,” said Katja. “But I do want you. So much. I’d take you here only, for obvious reasons, I can’t.”

“There are showers,” said Alex. She sat the tools on the conveyer belt part of the hay feeder and walked over to Katja. “Only I need you to let me go in there.”

“Let’s go, then,” said Katja. She took Alex’s hand and walked with her to the shower room which was, thankfully, unoccupied. Katja locked the door behind them and hung up her coat, then watched Alex undress. She always loved watching that, seeing the clothes come off to reveal the slight muscle definition and the markings from the last time they’d been together.

“Will you join me?” asked Alex. She tossed her hat to Katja (which she caught easily) and stepped into the shower, turning on the water and adjusting it until it was the way she liked it. Which was a little hot for Katja but it wasn’t like she was going to be in the hottest part of the spray anyway.

“Of course,” said Katja. “A hot girl in the shower, washing herself in front of me? How can I resist?” That said, she took off her own clothes (somehow managing to look elegant even in her haste) and stepped into the shower as well, pulling the curtain across behind her.

Immediately, Katja kissed Alex and pushed her gently over so that Alex was against the wall. She shivered at the contact of cold tiles against her skin, and then shivered for an entirely different reason as Katja ran her hands over Alex’s body.

“How did you get grease here?” she asked, touching a smudge of grease on Alex’s lower belly and knowing exactly what she was doing.

“Shirt rode up while I was carrying something,” said Alex, trembling slightly as Katja continued to lightly rub her fingers over the smudge. “Katja, _please_.”

“What I wouldn’t give to see that,” said Katja, grinning at Alex’s begging. But she gave in, because she wanted it too badly to wait. Only instead of moving her hand down, Katja instead kissed her way down Alex’s body until she was on her knees and licking the slickness on Alex’s thighs.

Alex whimpered (or at least, it sounded like a whimper) and hooked one leg over Katja’s shoulder so she could get closer. Then, holding herself up with her hands and sheer core strength, she did the same with her other leg.

Katja was too busy marvelling over how strong her girlfriend was to laugh at her eagerness. And then the smell was so tempting that she just had to bury her face in it. Alex gasped at that and then moaned at the sensation of Katja’s tongue.

The only downside to this position that Katja could see was that she couldn’t see Alex’s face, although she just knew that she’d have her head thrown back in sheer ecstasy and her eyes closed. Or maybe she was looking down at her, she did that sometimes.

Alex tasted truly amazing, and Katja could never get enough of that taste. She tasted like sweat mixed with her own unique flavour. Katja couldn’t describe it, but words would probably never be enough. She was content to just enjoy the taste as she licked and slurped and thrusted her tongue and tried something new…

At first Katja was hesitant to go ahead with the new, filthy idea that her mind had come up with, but she figured that it might be worth a try. And if Alex screamed and worried some people, well, she could try to make them forget with her magic. It wouldn’t be the first time.

So she did it. Katja removed her tongue for just a moment to move it a little higher. Then, after running her tongue over it a few times, Katja positioned her mouth correctly and bit down, ever so slightly, on Alex’s clit.

The result was immediate and very nearly explosive (it most certainly would have been explosive if Alex didn’t have such good control over her powers). Alex screamed Katja’s name and came instantly, sliding down the tiled wall to writhe on the ground.

“I’m so glad you liked it,” said Katja, grinning down at her girlfriend from where she still knelt on the floor.

“You… you realise I’m gonna request that every time now,” said Alex, panting, “right?”

“It’s worth it to see you react like that,” said Katja. “But you should probably clean yourself now. Maybe you should’ve done that first.”

“Yeah, maybe,” said Alex, not moving from her spot on the floor. “Now my skin’s all hypersensitive so it’ll feel weird.”

“Well, I’m not washing you,” said Katja. “You can do that yourself.”

“Are you going to stay in here?” asked Alex.

“Yes,” said Katja. “My plan is to touch myself while I watch you bathe. And then when you’re finished, you can help me along if I’m not already there.” 

That made Alex stand up quickly, and Katja laughed as she watched her hurriedly grab the soap. Alex had never showered so fast in her life.


End file.
